Amber (RWBY)
Summary Amber was the previous host of the power of the Fall Maiden. As a young girl, Amber received the powers of the Fall Maiden, and as the new host, Amber was granted tremendous power and became the next in a line that has persisted for thousands of years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, High 7-C with Maiden Powers Name: Amber, The Fall Maiden Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: In her 20s Classification: Human, Fall Maiden Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled staff user), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), (Can unlock the Aura of another person), and Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) |-|Maiden Powers= Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Fended off Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder Fall all at once while not using her powers), Large Town level (Comparable to Raven, who can create storms of this level) with Maiden Powers Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai in close combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be stronger than characters like Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, Large Town Class with Maiden Powers Durability: At least Large Building level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature), Large Town level with Maiden Powers Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with staff, Dozens of meters with Dust, Several kilometers with her powers Standard Equipment: Dust-Tipped Staff Intelligence: Above Average (Amber is highly skilled in combat, being able to simultaneously match Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald in a fight with both her staff and her bare hands. She is also somewhat skilled with her Maiden powers, but as stated by Qrow, she is still relatively inexperienced with them, and as such, she is unable to utilize them to their fullest potential) Weaknesses: Somewhat inexperienced in using her powers, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Amber's Staff:' An extendable staff with two Dust crystals, one white and one red, attached to both ends. The white Dust crystal gives Amber the ability to blow back her enemies with powerful blasts of wind, while the red Dust crystal allows her to incinerate her opponents with blasts of fire. *'Magic:' As the Fall Maiden, Amber is capable of using several supernatural powers, including the ability to levitate in the air, create enormously powerful gusts of wind, telekinetically move leaves and freeze them solid to create bladed projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, shoot blasts of fire, and create forcefields. When she uses her Maiden powers, her eyes appear to have a fiery glow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults